Used To
by JantoGleek
Summary: Ever since Jack returned from his trip with the Doctor him and Ianto haven't been the same, Jack misses him. The rest of the team have a plan to get them back together ; Janto! Happy ending : xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know my other fics need updating but I had this idea I couldn't let go :) Don't worry it's a happy ending :D**

Jack watched Ianto from his office. He missed him so much but ever since he'd come back from his trip with the Doctor Ianto just didn't seem interested anymore. At first there was a few dates that ended in meaningless sex and Ianto was already gone in the morning. Jack sat down and put his head in his hands. He wanted Ianto back.

"Jack's just not the same anymore." Gwen said noticing how their Captain was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Yeah I know it's like he's not really here." Tosh agreed.

"Maybe it's because of his workload, I mean he's been working very hard recently." Gwen told Tosh.

"Yeah that's probably it."

"And I thought I was an idiot." Owen muttered from the autopsy bay.

"Huh?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?"

"Well no, so tell us Owen!" Gwen cried.

"Jack's been miserable since he came back from wherever the hell it was he went right?"

"Yeah so?"

"And who has been basically ignoring him since he returned?"

The girls thought for a moment. "Ianto!" They cried in unision.

"Well done!" Owen said sarcastically.

"But why would I care if Ianto wasn't talking to him?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe because he's in love with him?" Tosh said.

"Wow, you guys get smarter by the second!" Owen smirked and Gwen punched him on the arm.

"I thought Jack didn't fall in love, something about it hurting too much?" Gwen asked.

"Cant help who you fall in love with Gwen." Owen reminded her.

The three were silent for a few minutes.

"But we cant just do nothing, Jack's miserable because he cant have Ianto and Ianto's miserable because he wants Jack but thinks it hurts too much to be with him."

"But there's nothing we can do Gwen." Tosh said sadly.

"Well actually." The girls turned to look at Owen. "Maybe there is something we can do."

**So that's the first chapter, hopefully the second will be longer :) R&R please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter of Used to :D Enjoy!**

"So we all set then?" Owen whispered to Gwen and Tosh.

"Yep! I cant belive we are gonna get our boys back together!" Gwen squealed excitedly.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Not if you give all our plans away to them by shouting!" He snapped.

"Sorry."

"You should be. Now then Tosh are you ready to complete stage 1 of the plan?" Owen asked Tosh.

"Yep!" Tosh said brightly.

"We need a name for our plan first!" Gwen said.

"Typical welsh, I make up an amazing plan and you have to ruin it by giving it a dorky name!" Owen crossed him arms.

"Watch it Harper!"

"Guys! This isn't helping Ianto and Jack get back together!" Tosh shouted.

"Your right. Sorry Tosh." Gwen said sighing.

Owen just growled.

"Right I'm going up, wish me luck!" Tosh grinned and travelled up to Jack's office. She knocked once.

"Come in." Jack lifted his head out of his hands hopefully.

"Hey Jack." Tosh smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Tosh sorry I thought you were..." Jack just trailed off and put his head back into his hands.

"Ianto? Jack you have to talk to him!"

"I've tried. He didn't want to know."

"What exactly did you say to him?"

"That I wanted us back to how we were before but he said that wasn't good enough and to be honest it isn't good enough." Jack sighed.

"Well do you love him?" Tosh asked.

"Yes. I love him more than anything. I.. I just want him back." Jack began sobbing and Tosh rushed round to put an arm around him. "I love him so much Tosh! I want to be a proper family, I want to get married, to adopt kids with him, to do everything a proper boyfriend would do!"

"Tell him." Tosh urged.

"I could never tell him that!"

"Maybe you wouldn't have to say it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack looked up at her with a tear streaked face.

"I'm not saying you could say it, I'm saying you could sing it!" Tosh said triumphantly.

**Okay so what did you think of it? I PROMISE next chapter will be much longer and also I am writing it as we speak! Should be up later today :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, WOO! Enjoy:**

"How do you think their getting on?" Gwen said to Owen as they both looked intently towards the office.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope Jack agrees to the idea." Owen began drumming his fingers on his desk much to the annoyance of Gwen.

"Maybe we should do some work?" Gwen snapped trying to get him to stop the noise.

"Sod that." Owen scoffed as he continued to drum him fingers.

"Arhhh!" Gwen cried slamming her hands down hard.

"God! What are you pregnant or something!" Owen said sarcastically.

Just then Gwen stood up and burst into tears, she ran off towards the archives and disappeared down there.

"What did I say?" Owen muttered.

"Sing it?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I mean come on Jack you have an _**amazing**_ voice, and what better way to show it off then with a song to Ianto?" Tosh exclaimed.

Jack thought about it for a minute whilst Tosh looked hopeful.

Suddenly Jack grinned. "What song?"

Ianto was busy as usual filing some boring files. "No Owen, when in your idiotic life did someone teach you that Weevil began with a J?" He muttered. He stopped when he heard gentle sobbing coming from somewhere down the tunnel. "Hello?"

Ianto started cautiously walking down the tunnel. Then he realised who this crying voice belonged to. "Gwen? Gwen sweetheart where are you?"

"Down here." Gwen sniffled.

Ianto looked down. Gwen was huddled in a ball in a corner next to a stack of files.

"What's wrong Cariad?" Ianto said crouching down beside her and handing her a tissue.

"Oh Ianto. Owen..just something he said..." Gwen said in between sobs.

"Owen is a class A wanker Gwen, you shouldn't listen to him." Ianto put an arm around Gwen. "What was it he said anyway?"

"He said, I was being stressy and was it because I was pregnant, and well... I am!" Gwen collapsed into Ianto's hug.

"Oh Gwen, it will all be alright. Who's the dad?" Ianto asked.

"I'd prefer not to say until I'm ready and sure."

"That's fine sweetheart, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to though."

"Thank you Ianto. I know your having a hard time recently as well." Gwen said wiping away her tears.

"Yeah well me and Jack were never in a stable relationship were we?" Ianto scoffed.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day. Sometimes it takes all my strength not to go running into his arms and kissing him." Ianto sighed.

"Why don't you?" Gwen asked looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Because.. I can't go through it all Gwen, I love Jack but I know he will never feel the same way." Ianto sighed.

"He might if you just tell him?"

"No way would I ever say that to Jack!" Ianto cried.

"Okay, okay! Ianto?" Gwen sniffed.

"Yeah?"

"Ianto, Rhys isn't this baby's father." Gwen started sobbing again.

"Who is?" Ianto's eyes went wide.

"It's, it's ….

"Ianto, Gwen!" Tosh called down to the archives.

"Coming!" Ianto called back helping Gwen to her feet. "Let's talk about it later."

"Okay."

**MWHAHAHAHHA... cough..cough, sorry evil got the better of me :) R&R pleasee :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well here's the next chapter because, let's face it I havn't written in WEEKS! This is because I got snapped up by Torchwood and have been destroying alien scum of the universe for a couple of weeks :) So now I have a few minutes to myself and the rift is quiet, I will write another chapter.**

"What is it Tosh?" Ianto asked as he and Gwen emerged from the archives.

"We're going to the pub mate now let's go." Owen said yanking Ianto's hand.

Ianto looked at Gwen then down at her stomach.

"Sure I'll just get my jacket, though alcohol is off the menu I don't want to get drunk like last time!" Gwen put on a fake smile and winked at Ianto. He sighed with relief.

"Right let's go!" Tosh grinned. Ianto didn't see the small smile Owen, Gwen and Tosh shared as he walked out of the Hub.

Ianto was getting pissed. He was so pissed that he didn't notice Jack going onto the little pub's stage. Not that he would of known it was Jack. He had replaced his normal RAF coat and braces with jeans and a white t-shirt.

"This is for the cute man sitting next to the twat tryna drink beer from his nose, Ianto Jones here you go." Jack said into the microphone gaining the attention of the audience and a few aw's from the girls. Ianto froze completely as the music started.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

Jack's amazing voice filled the pub and Ianto had turned round to look at the man who was already staring intently on him. Owen, Tosh and Gwen had sobered at the sound of his voice and were smiling at Ianto.__

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

Ianto felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered when he and Jack used to lay under the stars together.__

I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?

I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.

You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around.

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be. 

The pub exploded into applause. Ianto was now stood up and Jack walked over to him. They stood in front of eachother for a few seconds before crashing their lips together. The pub clapped again and went back to their conversations and the music continued.

"I'm so sorry Ianto I..."

"Shhhh." Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. "I know."_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, so I didn't put this up for a few days IM SORRY! Well I have decided to dedicate this chapter to 14 J-chan ;) Your awesome ;)**

The team stumbled out of the pub. Ever since Jack's song him and Ianto were joined onto eachother. Jack kept kissing Ianto's neck and Ianto was behaving like a drunken teenager.

"I know." Ianto blinked a few times. "Let's all. Go and ya know.." He gestured with his hands.

"What?" Tosh asked.

"Ya know... jump in the whas-name." Ianto did more gesturing.

"If you talking about the bay then no f-ing way." Owen (who had sobered up considerably) grunted.

"Come on..you know you want to." Ianto grinned.

Owen sighed. A drunk Ianto was very amusing.

"Wow look!" Gwen shouted. Jack detactched himself from Ianto and him Owen and Tosh looked forward. "It's a Seagull!"

The team sighed. "Is that it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Gwen laughed. "They're cool!"

"GERANIMOOOOOOOO!" The team spun round at the shout. Ianto was standing on the pier just about to jump.

"Ianto Sto...!" Jack's call was too late. Ianto jumped into the bay.

The team ran over to see Ianto splashing about in the water, he was laughing his head off.

Jack reached out his hands and Ianto grabbed them. He nearly fell over but Jack caught him.

"Wooah. Are you lot alright?" he asked dizzily.

"Ianto, let's get you home." Jack picked Ianto up and carried him all the way back to the Hub. He didn't stop laughing the whole way there.

2 days later:

Ianto was in the archives again correcting Owen's stupid mistakes. "Owen Harper!" Ianto shouted.

"What!" Owen snapped.

"WEEVIL DOES NOT, AND I REPEAT DOES NOT START WITH A J!" Ianto shouted.

"Are you sure it's not just silent?" Owen smirked.

Ianto rolled his eyes and went back to his filing. As he moved down the filing cabinets he nearly tripped over the body beneath him.

"Gwen?" Ianto looked down at the tear-streaked face.

"Ianto I cant do it anymore!" She cried.

Ianto knelt down and put an arm around her. "What?"

"The baby! The father... the father it's.. it's either Andy or..." Gwen breathed.

"Or?"

"Or you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, you wouldn't believe how many reviews I got after that little cliffhanger! Ahh the joys of being evil :) So before I carry on I would just like to make sure that I am not portraying Gwen as a slut because I realise what it may seem like ! I love Gwen ! So anyway on with the chapter !**

Ianto's face went white. He slumped to the ground next to Gwen.

"H..how..when..." He stuttered.

"8 weeks ago. I was feeling down. Rhys was being moody and just needed a friend so I came to the Hub. You were here and upset because Jack had ran out the Hub leaving you to man the rift." Gwen explained.

"I remember." Ianto murmered.

"I'm so sorry Ianto."Gwen started sobbing again.

Ianto put his arm around Gwen again. "Shh. It's not you're fault. It takes two to make a baby Gwen."

"But you and Jack..."

"We'll be fine. But you said it might be Andy's? When was this?" Ianto asked.

"It was a couple of days after you actually." Gwen blushed. "God, I sound a right whore."

"You were upset and nobody was reaching out to you, Torchwood does that to you, messes with your head."

"Well yeah so a couple of days after you. He was telling me how much he still loved me and I just felt that I needed to be loved again like I felt with you." Gwen still had tears running down her face.

"Well is there anyway you can find out who the father is?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah but we'll have to wait until after the baby is born." Gwen sniffed again.

"Okay well I think the best thing for now is for me to tell Jack and for you to tell Andy and, I know it's horrible but Rhys as well." Ianto reasoned.

"Okay. I'm sorry Ianto but I think we should tell everyone."

"Yeah maybe that's best."

"Let's go."

The team were all sitting in the boardroom waiting for this 'very important' meeting. Gwen was standing at the front looking very nervous.

"Right. I've called you in here to tell you something." Gwen said shaking.

"Well get on with it Gwen I have a very important report to get back to." Owen scowled.

"More like your game of solitaire." Ianto muttered.

"I'm pregnant!" Gwen said.

"Well that's great ne..."

"Rhys isn't the father." Gwen cut Jack off.

"Well who is?" Jack asked.

Gwen's eyes flitted to Ianto. Jack looked at the two shocked and hurt. "Ianto?" He whispered.

"No! Well yes. Well maybe!" Ianto stuttered, he hated the hurt expression on his lover's face.

"Well it's either yes or no!" Jack's expression turned to anger.

"It's between him or... Andy Davidson ." Gwen told him.

Owen spluttered sitting out some coffee. 

"What!" Gwen glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Owen settled back into his chair grinning. "So are you and Teaboy like an item now? After everything we did to get them two back together?" Owen indicated to Jack and Ianto.

"No!" Ianto and Gwen said at the same time. "It was before me and Jack were together." Ianto explained.

"It was?" Jack asked still looking a mixture of hurt and anger.

"It was." Ianto smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss Jack gently.

"So, if this baby is Ianto's what will happen?" Tosh asked Gwen.

Ianto answered instead. "I will fully support Gwen and the baby but I will still be with Jack." He said firmly looking directly into his boyfriends face.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I love you Jack!" Ianto kissed him again.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating but I couldn't bear to lose you Yan." Jack whispered.

Ianto just kissed him again but with more passion then last time.

Tosh smiled at them and Gwen left the room feeling happy she'd told the team and Jack and Ianto were still alright. Owen made pretend sick noises but still walked out of the boardroom with a smile on his face

"Right, now to tell Andy." Gwen thought.

**There you are, a few explanations but who's the daddy? :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot two chapters in a day, I know I'm so generous ;) joking, well on with the story...**

Andy opened his front door to reveal a rather sheepish looking Gwen.

"Gwen?" He said.

"Andy. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Well sure, I just put the kettle on." Gwen walked into Andy's small apartment. It was small but very modern and nice. She went and sat on the sofa.

Andy returned with a cup of tea in his hand. He handed it to Gwen.

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Andy asked sitting opposite Gwen.

"I'm pregnant." Gwen said simply.

There was silence for a few minutes. "And I'm..." Andy couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes and no." Gwen said.

"Huh? I either am or I'm not?" Andy asked.

"Well it's sort of between you and another guy, you know him Ianto?" Gwen told him.

"Get out!" Andy suddenly shouted.

"What?" Gwen asked taken aback.

"Just get out Gwen, I just wanted a night with you to see how it felt, I don't want you! Just get out!" Andy pushed Gwen outside.

Gwen walked home silently sobbing, how was Rhys going to take it?

"Rhys?" Gwen called into her apartment.

"Yeah?" Rhys walked into the living room and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Your home early."

"Yeah, I err.. needed to tell you something." Gwen said leading Rhys to the sofa.

"What?"

"I'm err...I'm pregnant." Gwen told him.

Rhys' face broke into a massive grin. "But how? I mean we haven't ya know, done it in ages!" It slowly dawned on Rhys what she was trying to say. "No...you wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry! It was after we had had that massive fight and ..." Gwen sobbed.

"No! That doesn't excuse you for sleeping with another man! Who was it? Was it Jack? I swear to God if it's Jack I'm gonna kill him!" Rhys thundered.

"It's not Jack, Rhys!" Gwen caught his arm to stop him storming out the door.

"Who is it then!"

"Rhys calm down.."

"WHO IS IT!" Rhys yelled.

"There's a chance it could be Ianto but..."

"Right!" Rhys stormed out of the flat and slammed the door. Gwen chased after him.

"Rhys! Where are you going? Come back so we can talk about this!" Gwen was calling after him.

Rhys stormed across the Roald Dahl Plass and into the Tourist Information shop he walked around the counter and slammed his hand down on the button, the secret door opened and he stomped down into the Hub and frantic Gwen chasing after him.

"Where is he!" Rhys yelled into the Hub causing Tosh, Owen and Jack to look up from what they were doing. Ianto walked out and saw Rhys.

"You sick bastard that's my wife!" Rhys thundered over to Ianto and punched him in the face. Suddenly filled with rage Ianto punched him back.

"She needed someone to love her!" Ianto shouted his voice thick with venom.

The two were caught up in a heavy fight as Jack and Owen came to try and settle it.

"She's my bloody wife!" Rhys roared hitting Ianto again.

"Woah, mate lay off him yeah? It takes two to tango if you get what I mean?" Owen tried to reason.

"You can keep out you sad excuse for a doctor!" Rhys spat in Owen's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owen said stepping up to him.

"What sort of a doctor goes binge drinking every night!"

"Right that's it!" Owen punched Rhys on the nose and when Rhys hit him back Ianto stepped in and punched him again.

"Bloody Torchwood full off all these sadistic people who are home-wreckers just because their own lives are so fucked up!"

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that mate!" Owen shouted as he punched him again.

"STOP!" Jack's voice turned everyone's eyes towards him. "EVERYONE JUST STOP!"

The three men retreated from eachother and Gwen could still be heard sobbing in Tosh's arms.

"Now. Rhys you have every right to be angry but I will not allow you to just walk in here and start a fight with my employees." Jack said reasonably.

"But Jack, surely your angry at HIM as well? Your shagging him?" Rhys asked bewildered that Jack wasn't behaving like him as if it was a normal way to behave.

"I do believe Ianto has explained to me the situation surely Gwen told you the other possibility?" Jack asked.

All four men turned to look at Gwen. "I tried to but he stormed off before I could!" Gwen told them.

"Tell me what?" Rhys asked.

"The father, it could be Ianto or... or Andy." Gwen told him.

"Andy? Your babies father could be PC Andy Davidson?" Rhys almost laughed.

"Well no actually. Biologically it could be but he wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Gwen stifled a sob.

"Well neither do I!" Rhys spat and stormed out of the Hub.

"Rhys wait!" Gwen called.

"It's over Gwen!" Rhys shouted.

**Poor Gwen :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah it's been a long time, things been happening but now these fics will be finished! So enjoy :)**

"It's okay Gwen, I'm here for you." Ianto soothed as he hugged her rubbing circle on her back.

"Thank you Ianto. I know I've messed up your life enough." Gwen cried.

"Nonsense." Ianto told her.

"Gwen, would you like to come and stay with me? I mean I know it might not be perfect but if you want to, the offer is there." Tosh asked.

"Thank you so much Tosh I would love to!" Gwen moved away from Ianto's arms to Tosh's.

"Ianto sweetheart can I talk to you for a moment?" Jack called.

"Aww he called you sweetheart!" Gwen and Tosh smiled at the blushing Ianto.

Ianto jumped up the stairs to Jack's office.

"Jack?"

"Ianto!" Jack looked happy to see him. "I havn't seen you all day!"

"Sorry, just the whole thing with Gwen and.."

"Shhh I don't mind, just as long as your here now and tonight." Jack whispered nuzzling his neck.

"Tonight?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah I'm taking you out for dinner." Jack smiled.

"You amazing you know that?" Ianto kissed Jack lightly.

"Why so light?" Jack grinned.

"Because I am fairly aware that Gwen and Tosh are watching and aw'ing. In fact I think Owen is trying not to look but wants to see if we get up to anything." Ianto smiled.

"Well why not give them all a show?" Jack said plunging his lips onto Ianto's.

Ianto was going to protest but as song as Jack's tongue entered his mouth he was lost in him.

"Awwww... I love it when they kiss like that." Tosh smiled.

"You mean you've watched them kiss like that before?" Owen asked her smirking.

"Well, ya know sometimes I stumble across some CCTV... stop laughing you were looking at them too!" Tosh threw a screwed up paper ball at him.

"You must show me this CCTV sometime Tosh." Gwen joked.

"Will do but right now I think we're getting a live version of what is on that tape." Tosh grinned turning back to the men who were starting to unbutton eachothers shirts and were kissing a little more frantically then before.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Owen asked.

"Owen do you really not want to see them?" Gwen grinned.

"No! No! Why would I?" Owen cringed.

"Because your dead and have nothing else to get off of?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah okay." Owen turned back to the men. It was just getting interesting.

"Right Owen your in charge of the rift any emergency's call me but otherwise, disturb us at your own peril!" Jack laughed as he dragged Ianto by the hand out of the Hub.

"Aww those guys seriously are so cute." Tosh laughed.

"I kinda feel bad about getting in the way though." Gwen sighed.

"Don't worry about it Gwen they are obviously fine with it." Tosh reassured her.

"Have the loverboys gone on their date?" Owen called across the Hub.

"Yeah didn't you hear Jack telling you to man the rift?" Gwen laughed.

"Err no, anyway after their show earlier you'd be surprised their not worn out." Owen said.

"They were pretty hot." Tosh agreed. "What was Ianto like Gwen?"

"Huh?"

"In bed? Was he good?" Tosh said eagerly.

"Yes." Gwen smiled. "Very."

"Really..." Tosh and Gwen both went off in a daydream whilst Owen sighed in the background and went to the medical bay to prod at a dead blowfish.

"He cant of been _that_ good." He grumbled.

"Oh but he was!" Gwen grinned.

"Look who's getting jealous!" Tosh laughed at him.

"I'm not jealous! Just saying that if Teaboy really was that good why hasn't he had more girlfriends than that one in his teens, Lisa and then Jack?" Owen protested.

"Because he doesn't shag anything in sight like you Owen!" Gwen spun on her chair.

"He shagged you!" Owen replied smugly.

"And he was _so_ good!" She grinned evilly.

"Shutup!" Owen threw the paper ball that Tosh had thrown earlier.

**There :) Review PLEASE :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter, I've got an idea of where this is going so hold on :)**

"So me and Owen are chasing this weevil, it's raining buckets! So we're running round the corner of the bay and...and...what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack smiled. He'd been staring into Ianto's eyes not really concentrating on the story. "Nothing...nothing."

"No come on what?" Ianto pushed.

"Just...I love you." Jack smiled again.

"Your mad, you know that right?" Ianto grinned at his boyfriend across the table.

"It's been said before."

Ianto laughed. "I love you two you daft idiot."

The two sat and ate their dinner with light conversation. Soon the dessert came and the two were eating chocolate cake and Ianto was laughing because Jack had some on his nose. Ianto took his thumb and wiped off the cake. He took his fork and plunged it into the cake. It hit something hard.

"What the..." Ianto began but Jack cut him off.

He put his fingers into the the cake and pulled out a small platinum band. Ianto gasped his eyes wide with shock. "Ianto, I have only ever been in love with three people before. A girl named Stella Courtney, from when I was about ten years old. A women called Estelle when I was in the army and now you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I have never loved anyone in the way I love you. You are everything to me and although it took me a while to tell you, I mean it. When I think about what little time we have together it makes me cry but you are here now and that's what matters. So, Jones, Ianto Jones, Will you marry me?" Jack asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Y...yes!" Ianto stuttered.

"What?" Jack looked him in the eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Ianto beamed.

He turned to face the restaurant who was watching the proposal with a look of aw's on their faces. "Would you look at that, he said yes!" He laughed at the, and turned to put the ring on Ianto's finger. He leaned in to kiss him and the restaurant applauded.

"Home?" Jack asked.

"Home."

They paid the bill and walked out hand in hand.

The next morning the Hub was quiet.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Gwen asked Tosh and Owen.

"Dunno, I guess Jack and Ianto aren't around to make...well, noise." Owen told her.

"Well, where are they it's nearly ten o'clock, Ianto is never late." Tosh asked worriedly

"Relax, they'll be down there wont they? Jack took him out for dinner last night and they probably came back and, you know..." Owen said.

"I think we should check." Gwen said.

"Same." Tosh agreed with her, and stood up with Gwen.

"Just because you wanna get another look of what you saw yesterday." Owen smugly said.

"Shutup! Come on Tosh." Gwen and Tosh began walking towards Jack's headquarters.

"Hey! Wait up!" Owen called as Gwen and Tosh smiled to themselves.

They began climbing down the manhole in the floor.

"Ow! Owen!" Gwen hissed.

"What? I didn't..."

"Shhh! Shutup Owen!" Tosh whispered harshly.

They climbed down some more until they were standing in Jack's bedroom. They looked around in awe. None of them had ever seen Jack's bedroom before and the remains of Jack's romantic plans were still in the room.

They focused their attention on the bed in the middle of the room. Jack and Ianto were cuddled up underneath the covers. Ianto's head was on Jack's chest and they were smiling softly in their sleep.

"Awww." The girls coo'ed. "Those two just reached a new level of cuteness." Gwen squealed.

"Wow. Looks like Jack was busy last night." Owen said looking again at the walls.

Jack stirred. "Hmmm. See anything you like?" He said sleepily trying to sit up without waking the sleeping Ianto.

"Sorry Jack, it's just it's nearly half ten and you weren't here so we thought we'd check you were okay." Tosh said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm not really bothered, just please don't wake Ianto." Jack told them.

"Why not, might quite fun to wake him ya know, the old fashioned way, cold water over the head." Owen grinned.

Jack shot him a look or murder. "Do it and you'll be cleaning Janet's cage for a month."

Owen retreated not looking so smug. The girls giggled.

"So, what's all this in aid of?" Gwen gestured to the walls.

Jack smiled. "Well, you may as well know, me and Ianto got engaged last night."

Owen's mouth dropped to the floor. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Oh." Tosh said.

"My." Gwen continued.

"God." Owen finished.

"Congratulations!" Tosh ran to Jack and hugged him tightly. Gwen did the same. "Aww, I really wanna hug Ianto as well!" Tosh said.

"I guess I should wake him up." Jack smiled and gently shook Ianto. "Sweetheart, wake up I told them."

Ianto's eyes opened slowly. "Hmmmm."

"Congratulations!" Tosh and Gwen squealed at the same time and ran to hug him.

Ianto sat up and hugged them back.

Owen was stood near the doorway. "Congratulations." He said deadpan, then he walked off into the Hub.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno, maybe I should go talk to him." Ianto said getting up.

"No, no, no, no, no! We want to hear about this." Gwen gestured to the walls again.

"Well okay." Jack and Ianto grinned at eachother.

**There we are then. Sorted. YES I DID JUST QUOTE IANTO :) So, please review guys :) Next chapter will be what is on the walls. Just to make it more dramatic: What is on the walls? Is Owen okay? Will Jack and Ianto get the wedding they deserve? Who is the father of Gwen's baby! :) All shall soon be told ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter :) Come on, I have to finish them by December 1st ! Remind me next time not to start about 10 fics at once :) Anyway, this is one of my favourites I'm writing so please, enjoy :**

"So we were in the restaurant and I had just got cake of Jack's chin." The girls laughed at Ianto's story. Jack just grinned. "I put the fork in the cake and there was something hard in it. I was confused and that's when Jack took the ring out and proposed." Ianto smiled.

"I couldn't believe it when you said yes. I was shocked." Jack admitted.

"I can't believe you put the ring in the cake! That is so cheesy Jack." Gwen laughed.

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"I didn't think it was cheesy I thought it was the cutest thing ever." Ianto smiled at Jack and he reached down and kissed Ianto's nose.

"So what's all this about then?" Tosh asked pointing to the walls.

"Well, when we got back from the restaurant, Jack's kissing me against the wall and I realise something is different." Ianto told them.

"I'd done it before we went. I wanted it to be special for when Ianto and me came back." Jack said.

"Now _that's _romantic. I'd love it for someone to do that for me!" Gwen sighed.

The walls where covered in pictures. Pictures of Jack and Ianto in all kinds of different places. There were one's they'd taken themselves and one's that an art student took, (she needed pictures of a couple for her course work) all in all the room looked amazing.

"So then what happened?" Tosh asked excitedly.

"Well Jack explained he wanted to do something special and so I kissed him again." Ianto beamed.

"And...?" Gwen asked.

Jack and Ianto gave her an obvious look. "We...y'know..." Jack diverted his eyes down towards the bed and back to the girls a couple of times.

The girls giggled. "Awww."

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, coming?" Ianto asked Jack smiling.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack grinned as Ianto took his hand. They looked at the girls.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. You need to – yeah okay, sorry we'll be going." Gwen stuttered around the words.

As Gwen and Tosh walked out, Jack and Ianto went to have their shower. "On a scale on 1 to 10 how cute are those two?" Tosh joked.

"Definite 10!" Gwen laughed.

The girls settled down to do their work for the day.

TW

After about an hour and a half Ianto walked out of Jack's headquarters and went to the coffee machine. "Coffee anyone?"

"Yes please." The girls asked.

"Where's Owen?" He said looking around.

"I think he went to talk to Jack. Probabley about some report." Tosh told him.

TW

Owen knocked on Jack's office door. "Come in." He called. "Owen! Since when do you knock?" He grinned.

"Now is not the time for jokes Harkness." Owen growled.

"Owen? What's wrong?" Jack was concerned.

"How do you feel about Ianto?" He asked sitting in the chair directly from Jack.

"Huh?" Jack said bewildered.

"I mean, how do you _really _feel about Ianto?" He asked again.

"Well, I..-I-..love him." Jack said clearly very confused.

"Is that so? So are you saying if your 'Doctor' came right now, you wouldn't leave Ianto behind to travel with him?" Owen asked angrily.

"No! I told you. I will never leave you lot again. The Doctor isn't what's important anymore, especially now I have Ianto." He explained.

"Cause' Harkness." Owen leaned forward on the chair. "That man is like a brother to me. An annoying, little brat of a brother yeah, but a brother all the same. And if you, Mr Flirt-with-everything-that-moves, hurt him, you will face the full wrath of me. Do I make myself clear?" Owen growled.

Jack swallowed. "Crystal."

"Good." Owen got off the chair and began for the door.

"But just so you know." Owen turned around. "I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him Owen. And words cant describe how much."

"Glad to hear it." Owen opened the door and went back to work leaving Jack sitting on his chair, shocked, not really knowing what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo next chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews :) They make me happy :) So here we are :**

"Here's your coffee." Ianto walked into Jack's office and handed him his coffee. Jack looked nervously down to the Med Bay. "You okay?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah fine." Jack replied.

"Good." Ianto smiled at him and leant down for a kiss. Jack pulled back. "What's wrong?" Ianto said, hurt.

"Erm.. nothing it's just I err..don't wanna get too distracted. I'm tryna do paperwork you see." Jack thought quickly. _'Shit Owen's coming up! I didn't even do anything!'_ Jack thought. "Maybe you should get back to work." Jack told Ianto quickly. His heart melted when he saw how hurt Ianto looked.

"Jack here's-" Owen began but Jack stopped him.

"Owen, I wasn't doing anything, really, Ianto was just giving me coffee that's all you don't have to worry about a thing." He told him.

"Jack, I just wanted to give you a report." Owen said confused.

"Oh right." Jack blushed.

"What the hell is going on!" Ianto demanded.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Well, for starters since when would you rather do paperwork then kiss me, in fact, have you ever even wanted to do paperwork?" Ianto asked angrily.

"You wouldn't kiss him? Why?" Owen demanded.

"Okay. Everyone just calm down." Jack pleaded. The girls heard the commotion and were standing at the door. "I didn't think you'd want me to kiss him Owen, like in work or something, in case you thought I was just bored and wanted something to do." He admitted.

"Huh? Why would Owen care?" Ianto asked.

"Harkness, I told you not to hurt Ianto, not to not kiss him! And anyway, by not kissing him he's hurt anyway." Owen told Jack.

"Oh." Jack looked down.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Ianto shouted.

"Well, Owen came to see me about you. He said that if I hurt you I'd face the full wrath of Owen Harper. Now I'm scared." Jack admitted.

"You said that for me?" Ianto asked Owen shocked.

"Well yeah. Your an annoying brat but your still, well, family." Owen said awkwardly.

Ianto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "I...I...wh...ho..." He stuttered.

"Ianto, I''m sorry I hurt you Sweetheart." Jack told him sheepishly.

"And I'm sorry I made Jack not kiss you." Owen added.

The girls were smiling at the door. So this is why Owen stomped off when they announced their engagement.

It was silent for a few minutes. "This is the point where you kiss Ianto." Owen told Jack.

"Right, yeah." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto gently. "Love you."

"Love you two." Ianto smiled.

"Blehh." Owen made gagging motions but walked out of the office grinning. The girls stayed for a few moments watching the two men look into each other's eyes.

"Do you think they know we're still here?" Gwen whispered.

"Ya know, I actually don't think they can hear us." Tosh laughed.

"We can." Ianto said quietly.

"Girls your welcome to stay but I'd advice you not to." Jack grinned.

"No, no, no, no. You boys have had enough sex. Go and do some work." Gwen told them.

They turned and pouted at her. "I don't care how adorable you look, now go and do some work!" She said.

"Fine." Ianto kissed Jack lightly and walked past them pouting all the way.

"Why'd ya send him away?" Jack asked.

Tosh pointed to the stack of paperwork on his desk. Jack pouted again.

"Men!" Gwen and Tosh said together sighing as they went back to work.

**I know, very short but sweet :) Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here we are, I have been neglecting this fic! :O Well here is the next chapter :) Wont be many updates today as I'm going out but hopefully I can do a few when I get back. **

"Ianto?" Gwen called into the Hub. It was very quiet. The only sound was Tosh gently tapping away at her computer.

"Yes Gwen?" Ianto appeared out of nowhere smiling. He startled Gwen. "Sorry. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going for a scan and..." Gwen looked down.

Ianto grinned. "Can I come?" He asked excitedly. Gwen looked at him. He looked like an excited kid on christmas morning.

"Well sure! That's what I came to ask, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to." She admitted.

"Want to? I'd love to!" He cried hugging her.

"What's with all the affection?" Owen asked coming out of the Med Bay.

"Nothing, I'm just going for a scan tomorrow." Gwen told him smiling.

"Oh. I see. Well good luck." Owen awkwardly nodded towards them before scuttling away again.

TW

Gwen was lying on a chair like the one's at a dentists. Ianto was holding her hand as the doctor got out some gel.

"This may be a little cold." He told her.

Gwen gasped as he squirted it on. Ianto squeezed her hand. _'God, this feels awful!"' _Gwen thought. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. Gwen and Ianto turned their attention to the monitor. To anyone else it would look like a load of swirls and black things but to Gwen and Ianto it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Wow." Ianto whispered.

"Yeah."

"What are we exactly looking at?" Ianto asked as the doctor laughed.

She pointed at the screen to a small thing that looked like a bean. "That, there is your baby." The women said pointing and smiling at their faces.

"That's my baby?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Wow." She replied as her and Ianto stared at it a while longer.

TW

The cog door rolled open to reveal Gwen and Ianto.

"So?" Tosh asked eagerly.

"Here." Ianto thrust her a picture of the ultrasound.

"Wow." Tosh said.

"I know." Ianto replied proudly.

Jack came up and took the picture off Tosh. "Where is it?" He asked.

Ianto came round the side of him. "See that there." He asked as Jack nodded. "Jack, that's it." He said.

"That? That is your baby?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Ianto said. Jack handed the picture to Owen as he hugged Ianto.

"I cant wait to see what a baby Ianto looks like. I bet he get's all the girls." Jack said.

"It might be a girl." Gwen reminded him.

"Whatever." He laughed. "What do you two want it to be?" He asked.

"Girl." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Well I want it to be a girl so I can spoil her rotten." Ianto laughed.

"And I want it to be a girl so we can go shopping together and have little girly chats." Gwen said.

"But I wouldn't mind a boy because then I can teach him rugby." Ianto grinned.

"The only problem is, if it's a girl she'll be a right daddy's girl. She will twirl you round her little finger Ianto." Owen grinned.

They all laughed. "Jack can me and Gwen talk to you for a moment." Ianto said pulling Jack to his office.

Once they were inside Gwen started to talk. "Well, I know this is hard on you Jack because you love Ianto and I may be carrying his child, but we were wondering..." Gwen looked at Ianto to finish it off.

"Would you like to be God-father?" Ianto asked smiling.

"W-what?" Jack asked his mouth hanging open. "OhmyGod, yeah!" He cried hugging them both. "Thank you so much!" He laughed.

"Couldn't think of anyone better." Ianto smiled kissing him.

**There we are :) Woot :) Aww Jack a God-father :) How cute :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woah, how short was that last chapter! Sorry about that ! I have written another to make up for it :) Sorry !**

"I like that one." Ianto said pointing to some suit jackets in a catalogue.

"Then you can have that one." Jack said smiling and kissing Ianto.

"Jack, I know you _say _you letting me have whatever I want but I want you to be involved as well, do you really like that one?" Ianto asked him gently.

"Well...yeah but I think you'd look hotter in this one." He told him grinning.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Can you not be serious for once?" He asked smiling.

"I was being serious!" Jack protested.

The team chuckled to themselves behind them.

"Hey, Ianto will you still have sex with me when we're married?" Jack suddenly asked.

Ianto raised both eyebrows this time.

"Well, just caz a lot of people get married and just stop having sex" Jack told him.

"Course I will still have sex with you Jack, we're not exactly like normal people getting married are we? Your an immortal man from the 51st century." Ianto laughed.

"And you an extremely hot welshman from the 21st."

"Oh, God you two, you can turn picking out suit jackets into a innuendo session!" Gwen cried.

They both grinned. "We could do this later." Ianto said to Jack diverting his eyes to Jack's bunker. Realising what he meant Jack snapped the book shut and grabbed Ianto's hand pulling him to his office.

"That's all they do these days, have sex when we're around, it's like they deliberately wait for us to come into the Hub before they do it." Owen grumbled.

"I think it's sweet. I mean obviously Jack thinks Ianto must be worth the pain when he dies otherwise he never would of allowed himself to fall in love with him." Tosh said.

"Well, like I said a few weeks back, you cant help who you fall in love with." Owen said. "He probably didn't mean to fall in love with Ianto."

"Ianto must be pretty special though, to get Captain Jack Harkness to fall in love with him. I mean I bet there's a load of humans and aliens all sighing at the thought of him getting married." Tosh laughed only half kidding.

"Well think about it, Ianto's smart, intelligent, cute, sexy and he is _incredible _in bed." Gwen grinned. "What's not to love?"

"Yeah..." Tosh sighed. "He is really a loss to the female population isn't he." She sighed again.

"Um, HELLO!" Owen called waving at them.

"Hello, Owen." Gwen smiled.

"Why is Ianto suddenly a loss to the female population? What about me? You still have me?" He demanded.

"For all the reasons I just said. And what about you Owen? Sorry but next to Ianto you fail, Ianto's like a sports car and your like a broken lawnmower." Tosh giggled.

"Gee, thanks!" He muttered.

"So anyway, when is your next scan Gwen?" Tosh asked.

Gwen patted her stomach. "Next week. I should be able to find out the sex of the baby but I don't know if I want to yet." She told them.

"Go on, find out!" Owen cried.

"I'm not sure..." Gwen said dubiously.

"I think it might be a girl." Tosh said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Magpies." She replied.

"Magpies?" Gwen and Owen asked confused.

"Yeah, I saw three magpies the other day." Tosh explained.

"So...?"

"So...1 for sorrow, 2 for joy, 3 for a girl, 4 for a boy..." Tosh told them.

"Ohhh!" They both said in realisation. "I see!"

"Ianto will be great father." Gwen said proudly.

"It might not be his." Owen reminded her.

"Yeah, I know but is it selfish of me to want him to be?" She asked them.

"Not really, I mean Andy and Rhys wern't very nice to you when you told them." Tosh said.

"Yeah and as you said, Ianto would be a great father." Owen added.

"I know, just...I don't want to get in the way of Jack and Ianto's relationship. They've been through a lot."

"Listen, Jack and Ianto are strong, and Ianto is a great guy, he will support you and Jack through this." Tosh said. "And anyway, if Jack get's upset he can always do what he's doing now." She added in when she head Jack moan.

"Yeah. I guess." Gwen giggled.

"Wow, thanks for bringing those noises to my attention!" Owen snapped covering his ears. "Right, I'm not putting up with it this time." He stated walking over to the headquarters.

"Owen! What are you doing!" The girls called.

"You'll see."

"You cant go down their!" They shouted.

"Oh, you think I would!" Owen walked over and took of his shoe. He whacked the floor a few times. "Oi! You two!" He shouted. "If you don't shutup in the next five seconds I will come down and make you! He yelled.

"Bring it Harper!" Came Ianto's reply.

The team were shocked. They wern't expecting a reply, especially from Ianto.

"What?" Owen asked.

"I said, bring it!" He yelled back.

Owen got up and put his shoe back on. He stormed past the girls and made his way for the door muttering something about beer and the pub.

The girls looked at each other and grinned before following Owen out of the Hub.

TW

"We need to sort them out!" Owen declared downing the rest of his beer.

"Well, it would be fun I guess." Gwen agreed.

They looked at Tosh. "Okay, I'm in." She reluctantly agreed too.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

**Ohhh, what's Owen planning!**


End file.
